The Bear in Fairy Tail
by Grogmar
Summary: Kuma wanting to make somthing of himself outside of this life that he had teleported like the straw hat crew somewhere else- up for adoption


**The Bear of Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer i do not own anything of either show ...i wish**

**This starts like a year before lucy and doesnt appear until phantom attacks**

**Thought-bold **

**Whispers-italics**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a glorious day in Magnolia Town in the country of Fiore. The sun was shining and the clouds were few, and in the Hall of Magnolia's mage guild ,Fairy Tail all the mages were relaxing ...never mind Natsu Dragneel was fighting already with Gray, Cana was drunk, and Happy was messily eating a fish, elfman was shouting about being a man,

"Happy cant you eat a little bit more neatly your getting fish crumbs in my beer" cana yelled from being covered in crumbs.

"Munch munch munch nope aye"Happy replied completely oblivious to everything not involving his fish.

"Uuuuugh is it to much to ask for some peace to drink in this guild."asked cana to nobody in particular. While this was happening Erza was polishing her armour in silence, but then a huge wave of magical power was felt through the entire building causing total stillness even Gray and Natsu stopped.

The silence was broken by a knocking on the door. Slowly Erza and Elfman approached the door, Erza opened the door to peer at who was at the door. She was stunned at how huge the man at the door was at 22'5 inches even Macorov who had titan magic would be hard pressed to match this mans height, so she justed stared with Elfman doing the same. Everyone else inside the building was shocked at what could cause Erza to freeze, Natsu and Gray wanted to fight with whoever was at the door, Cana and most of the others stopped drinking. Everyne was a little frighten exept

Bartholomew "The Tryrant" Kuma was recovering from his cyborg surgery from the scientist Vegapunk, and sat outside the facility on -classified-island staring into the stars with a contiplative look while thinkng about his future and silently wishing to be his own person, not the World Government, not Monkey D Dragon's, and not his own past.

Kuma sighed deeply" I would rather be somewhere else where i cannot be enslaved by the Government whom i truly despise." The huge man clenched his fist wishing he could leave it all and find like Dragon's son a nakama to be there for him.

All of the sudden a thought popped in his head if he could teleport people to place they want to go why couldn't he."Hmmmmm perhaps it could work no use in not trying" said Kuma slowly taking of the glove on his right hand taking one last look around pressing the palm to his chest. Then one of the most feared men in the history of the Grand Line disappeared without a trace.

Bartholomew was only vagely aware of his surrounding only see a building with the sign that said-Fairy Tail-in very bright letters. He could tell there had been repairs on the building even with the paint.

Slowly Kuma got out of the crater he had made upon impact and knocked on the door to this... Guild he guessed.

The redhead girl who answered the door if Kuma was normal would be considered beuatiful, but he could tell she had been through many fights and many many hardships just by her eyes.

Erza finnaly snapped out of the trance she was in and examained the gaint in front of her , he had curly black hair underneathe a gray colored hat that had little bear ears on it, the black jacket had a reminIsant of a target with pants made of the same color and material as his hat, the last thing was that the book he had which was a bible while the glasses he wore or were they goggles gave this man the overall appearance of a bear.

Realizing she had been staring rudely at Kuma, Erza apologized by bowing "i apologize for my rudeness sir ,please hit me." Erza asked

Kuma just stared silently, Erza doing the same not realising that Kuma never understood the concept of Erza not meaning it, until Kuma not understanding it was mostly a joke, took of his glove to which only Elfman saw while Erza was still bowing in shame having been rude only to feel the most powerful physical hit since Makorov punched her in his gaint form.

Inside the other mages watched Erza bowing and apologizing like usaully by asking for whomever was on the otherside of the door to hit her to witch nobody ever done before and waited for a few moments until a shockwave launched Erza across the room into Natsu and Gray crushing them under her semi-concious form. Everyone starred not even moving as kuma stepped into the building and sitting on the stairs reading the bible in his hands.

The Guild went into a uproar Elfman who tranformed into a demon and all the other physical fighters all jumped at kuma with everything they had and the long range fighters launched combined attacks on Kuma who had stood up covering almost everything in smoke. The mages waited for the smoke to clear only to see the figure of Kuma only pushed a few feet stunning all but the unconsious meanwhile removing of his other glove, shocking everyone to the core including the awakened Erza, Natsu,and Gray. Erza attacked with her sword aiming at kuma's head whom merley blocked with his hand shocking the guild senseless then it happen so fast almost no one saw kuma out of his shot paw shaped energy balls at her knocking her back into the wall again. Elfman and Mirajane used their takeover magic to transform once out of the shock of barley doing anything to this man and attacked at once with a punch to Kuma's chest pushing him out of the building making everyone cheer whitch died immediadly after Kuma teleported in front of Elfman swinging his left hand sending him so hard into his sister that all in the room could hear bones break. Natsu and Gray after recovering from a concusion put their elements together to attck kuma to which he just teleported behind them wacking the two teleporting them away and appearing on the other side of the room knocked out. The former warlord tired of this began to gather energy but what put everyone on edge was when he put his hands wide up in the air with light gathering in the middle growing into a paw shaped energy ball that was pulsing with power then he started to put his hands together an started

Then Kuma said only one thing "Ursas shock" thrusting his hands forward launched a paw shaped light at all of them, But it dissapated right before it hit them startling everyone due to kuma noticing somone else in the room.

"**what is going on here"** yelled a dark loud voice that trailed off seeing someone bigger than him when using titan magic. Kuma only stared at the shinking man in mild intrest seeing that this man barly up to his ankle being the master of the guild. Makarov just stared at kuma in the eyes as if looking in his soul for something that could tell him about his intentions

"Hello there my boy are here to join the family" said makarov still not looking away from kuma's eyes whom just nodded causing all the guild to break into celebration. Kuma looked at the marriment with unblinking eyes until a tiny smile appeared on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

End...maybe...proly not


End file.
